Scienza e potere
by aufhebung9
Summary: "Ma aveva desiderato un potere infinito, e per questo venne punito per delle gesta che puntavano troppo in alto con un incidente che si portò via sua moglie...e con lei la sua stessa anima."


Il mito narra che Prometeo donò il fuoco agli uomini per salvarli dal peggiore dei destini, l'impotenza di fronte ad un universo che non voleva piegarsi a qualsivoglia spiegazione: privato allo stesso tempo della facoltà di conoscere in anticipo la propria morte, la divinità permise all'uomo di ricorrere a quel sapere tecnico da poco acquisito che, associato ad un domani imprevedibile, l'avrebbero reso tanto attivo da poter col tempo dominare sul globo.  
La potenza dell'intelletto e della mano si unirono in quello strumento di salvezza che l'uomo identificò nella scienza.  
Gendo Ikari amava la scienza: in essa sentiva il potere necessario per essere artefice del proprio destino e ne identificava il progresso con un accrescimento di autosufficienza, il più ambito dei traguardi.  
Essendo anche l'esperienza fonte di conoscenza, già da ragazzo -quando ancora viveva nella casa dei suoi genitori- aveva saputo comprendere la necessità di una completa autonomia, diversamente avrebbe reso pubblico il suo punto debole: il disprezzo nei confronti di se stesso.

Con il passare degli anni, lavorò alla costruzione di una roccaforte che potesse salvaguardarlo da qualsivoglia attacco proveniente da quel nemico chiamato realtà ; successivamente realizzò che, per avere una maggiore possibilità di vittoria, doveva pure essere in grado di dominare sul proprio avversario.  
Fu per questo motivo che non ebbe dubbi quando venne il momento dell'iscrizione all'università : il sapere dell'area scientifica lo avrebbe reso invulnerabile; facendo dunque della scienza la sua religione, Gendo divenne oggettivamente un ottimo scienziato.  
Il potere della conoscenza e se stesso: era certo di avere raggiunto uno stabile e sicuro equilibrio.

Ciò che caratterizza la scienza anche il suo non esaurirsi: affascinato da quel progresso -quella forza- che non aveva limiti, una volta ottenuta la laurea lavorò come ricercatore presso l'università , per fare appunto della continua ricerca la sua fonte di guadagno unendo l'utile al dilettevole, in un certo senso.  
Ma fu proprio allora che si accorse che una piccola crepa in quel muro protettivo costruito negli anni doveva essergli sfuggita, quando gli occhi verdi e il sorriso di una ragazza entrarono nel suo spazio vitale senza dargli l'opportunità di poter contrattaccare.  
Inizialmente identificò quella distrazione come una semplice attrazione fisica, dopotutto l'uomo era anche fatto di carne e l'istinto ne era una componente: poco male, i piaceri del corpo potevano essere soddisfatti dominandoli allo stesso tempo. Ben presto però , si accorse che ciò che lo legava a Yui Ikari non era riconducibile a nessuna formula logico-matematica, e dovette presto riconoscere che non si trattava di istinto: scoprì un potere ancora più forte della scienza, ma un potere che, per la sua immensa natura, era impossibile dominare.  
Scoprì l'amore.

A distanza di circa quindici anni, non ricordava con precisione il susseguirsi degli eventi, fatto sta che, attirato da quell'enorme potere, decise di affrontare un mondo fino ad allora ignorato: i suoi primi passi furono guidati da colei che sarebbe diventata sua moglie con una tale enfasi e sicurezza che si dimenticò presto dei pericoli che l'amore portava con sè , riscoprendosi improvvisamente felice. La scienza appagava, ma non sapeva rendere felice.  
Fu felice anche quando, più tardi, scoprì il blu dei suoi occhi in quelli del suo unico figlio. Varcò allora un dominio che la scienza non riusciva neanche a sfiorare, ed allora si sentì veramente imbattibile.

Ma aveva desiderato un potere troppo grande, e per questo venne punito per delle gesta che puntavano troppo in alto con un incidente che si portò via sua moglie...e con lei la sua stessa anima.

All'età di quarantotto anni Gendo si ritrovava proprio a fissare silenziosamente l'artefice di quel lontano eppur troppo vicino incidente: l'Eva-01 rappresentava per lui ci che per Prometeo doveva rappresentare l'aquila che quotidianamente gli lacerava le carni; l'Eva-01 era il ricordo della sua punizione per aver preteso troppo.  
Ogni sera, aspettando che il luogo in cui era riconosciuto come comandante supremo si spopolasse, rimaneva per diversi minuti immobile nell'oscurità di fronte a chi gli aveva rubato tutto. E lo faceva per ricordare.  
Ricordare che, di fronte ad un attacco da parte di un nemico terribile come l'amore, l'unica possibilità di salvarsi consisteva nel rinchiudersi in quell'unico luogo dove a nulla e nessuno sarebbe stato consentito l'acesso: se stesso. Ma la potenza di quel sentimento non era solo la forza, in quanto chi conosceva l'amore non poteva dimenticarsene, mai più.  
Solo a Yui quindi, e solo a lei, permetteva di occupare un posto nel suo cuore: la realtà tornava ad essere un nemico micidiale che provava costantemente ad attaccarlo utilizzando Shinji, alla ricerca di un punto debole nella sua corazza. Ma Gendo era un ottimo scienziato, era intelligente, e non poteva cadere nella stessa trappola una seconda volta.  
Continuando a fingere di vivere quando invece sopravviveva a stento, provato da una battaglia troppo grande, Gendo Ikari procedeva nel suo piano di riconquista dell'amore, nel suo piano verso la perduta rinnovata felicità e quindi potenza.  
Dopotutto, aveva ancora la scienza.


End file.
